Skin lotions are widely available for relieving dry skin and imparting a soft and smooth feel to the skin. However, conventional skin lotions readily wash off when the skin is washed with soap and water. Consequently each time after washing hands or bathing, a user must reapply the skin lotion to retain the benefits of the lotion.
Tarangul U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,475 discloses a composition for topical application which contains solid petrolatum and a hydrophobic starch such as an aluminum salt of a low substituted starch octenyl succinic half ester. According to the patent, the starch-containing petrolatum composition feels and appears less greasy when applied to the skin than conventional petrolatum jelly. In addition, the patent discloses that the combination of the hydrophobic starch and petrolatum is less resistant to washing with cold soap and detergent solutions than petrolatum alone.
Scala U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 is directed to certain benzoic acid esters useful in skin care compositions. Mineral oil, silicone oil, aluminum starch octenyl succinate and dimethicone are disclosed to be among many cosmetic ingredients which can be combined with the benzoic acid esters. Example 30 of the patent discloses an after-bath lemon body lotion which includes aluminum starch octenyl succinate.
Fourman U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,225 discloses a water-proof sunscreen composition which includes a film-forming cellulosic polymer, a solvent, an emollient, and a sunscreening agent. According to the patent, when spread on the skin, the composition leaves a non-greasy film with a superior resistance to removal by water. A preferred film-forming cellulosic polymer is disclosed at column 2, lines 21 throuqh 27 to be a cellulose ether. Dimethicones are disclosed at column 2, lines 64 through 66 of the patent to be suitable plasticizers for the composition. An example of the sunscreen composition of the patent is set forth in column 3 and includes dimethicone and cellulose ethyl ether.
Small et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,525 is directed to a skin cleansing composition. According to the patent, a polymeric ingredient sold under the tradename "Polymer JR" may be included in the cleansing compositions as a polymeric skin feel and mildness aid. See column 7, line 45 through column 8, line 2 of the patent.
British patent No. 2,076,290 to Mackles and Leone is directed to an antiperspirant stick composition. According to page 1, lines 13 through 15 of the patent, incorporating a starch into an antiperspirant stick along with other ingredients eliminates a greasy, oily feel. A suitable starch is disclosed to be the aluminum salt of the reaction product of octenyl succinate anhydride and starch, sold under the trade name of "DRY FLO." Silicone oils are also disclosed to be suitable for incorporation in antiperspirant sticks. Two examples of antiperspirant stick compositions on page 3 of the patent include "DRY FLO" starch and a silicone.